Girlified in Threes
by YukiSohma02
Summary: The adventures of the trio! (Read at your own risk) ((Caution: Some parts may be inappropriate for younger readers!))
1. Chapter 1: Ayame's Shock

**Girlified in Threes**

One morning Ayame woke up bright and early. He was in his room and Hatori was in the living room and Yuki and Kyo were in a bedroom, still sleeping. When he woke up, he walked over to the bathroom and immediately gasped when he saw his reflection.

"HATORI!" Ayame screamed from his room.

"What is it now...What happened to you?" Hatori asked with very wide eyes.

"Well I would love to answer that, but I just woke up like this and just saw this so I don't really know." Ayame snapped.

"Well, your hair hasn't really changed at all, but that could be because your hair is already long. Your body has more curves so you have an hour glass figure now. Your voice is now a lot higher than it was before, so please don't scream, shout, or yell very much. I ask this as a favor for everyone for it would hurt everyone's ears. You are also way shorter than you were before. I am now an inch or so taller than you. And your chest is…ummm…this is really awkward, but your chest is a lot bigger than it was before. Way more noticeable than Yuki." Hatori croaked out.

"Are you insulting me? Wait, do you have a crush on me? Ayame stuttered.

"What?! No! I don't have a crush on you. Why would I have a crush on you?" Hatori stuttered with wide eyes. Hatori begins to blush slightly.

"Are you sure? It sort of looks like you do to me. Blushing at what you said." Ayame snickered. Hatori blushes even more.

"No, I don't. I said it was going to be awkward to say and I never thought I was going to say that to you." Hatori protested.

"Yes you do! I have always known you have liked me more than a cousin." Ayame drawled.

"No I don't." Hatori continued to stutter. Ayame is walking closer to Hatori now practically pressing him against the wall. Right at that moment, Shigure decides to walk in. Shigure almost has a heart attack when he saw Ayame pressed up against Hatori.

"Am I interrupting something or can I just assume the worst." Shigure snickered.

"You are not interrupting something. Ayame step away from me." Hatori sighed.

"Are you sure? Perhaps later I'll come back and find you." Ayame smirked.

"No! Please don't find me. Just stay in here." Hatori stuttered

"Wait, so is Hatori crushing on you Ayame." Shigure asked curiously. Yuki starts to walk into Ayame's room.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON AYAME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Hatori yelled. Yuki looked shocked when she heard these words and just walked out of the room.

"So Ayame is a woman now. It is definitely more noticeable than Yuki. By the way, you two would make a really cute couple." Shigure snickered and then bolted out of the room for the fear of being chased by Hatori again.

Hatori started out the door to go after Shigure, but Ayame grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere. Ayame dragged Hatori to the couch and refused to let him up.

"Ayame, let me up." Hatori panicked.

"No. What are you going to do now that I'm a woman? It clearly isn't going to go unnoticed." Ayame questioned Hatori. Ayame stared down Hatori until he answered.

"Leave the house as little as possible. You could probably stay at my house." Hatori said. Ayame's face lit up with amusement. "Wait! I don't mean it like that. I just meant you could stay around while hiding who you are right now. Ayame, stop looking at me like that."

"I knew you had a crush on me!" Ayame laughed. Ayame ran downstairs to Shigure with Hatori chasing him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Expected Date

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard feet running down the stairs. Ayame came running through the kitchen door and then immediately froze. Hatori came running in after her and barreled into her, causing him to fall on top of Ayame. Yuki bursts out laughing.

"Haha! Now you know how I feel." Yuki laughed.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now so I'm doing better than you." Ayame gloated.

"Well, at least I don't have as big of a chest as you do." Yuki snickered.

"How dare you insult your older sister." Ayame fumed.

"It's not an insult, it's a statement." Yuki argued. Ayame and Yuki start bickering and Kyo turns to Hatori.

"So Ayame is your girlfriend now?" Kyo chuckled.

"NO! Ayame is not my girlfriend nor will she ever be." Hatori shouted.

"Well, this morning it looked like she was your girlfriend. She was pressed up against you and all." Shigure smirked. Kyo and Hatori start to bicker. Shigure steps in between Ayame and Yuki using his hands to separate them. Shigure's hand lands on Yuki's stomach and on Ayame's chest. This immediately makes Kyo and Hatori stop bickering and face the girls.

"Don't touch Yuki!" Kyo shouted.

"That is a wrong place to touch a woman. Don't touch Ayame again." Hatori snapped. "Wait! Did I just say what I think I said?"

"Yes, yes you did just say what you thought you said." Kyo stated.

"How dare you touch me there!" Ayame and Yuki shouted. Hatori and Kyo covered their ears when Ayame started to shout, protecting their ears. Shigure on the other hand forgot and deeply regrets it now. Hatori and Kyo walk over to Shigure and slap him on the cheek.

"I just did what I think I did again. Great, Ayame might have been right about something that happened earlier today." Hatori groaned. Shigure started laughing at him hysterically.

"I knew it! I was so right." Ayame cheered in delight.

"I know what the two of you are going to do now." Kyo said after conversing with Shigure and Yuki. "You two are going to the festival that will be in town tonight. You can't get out of this because this is what you did to me and Yuki."


	3. Chapter 3: Date at the Festival

Ayame goes into her room a few hours later and picks out a blue, lacey dress with a bow at her waist. She puts a red rose in her hair and heads to the living room to wait for Hatori. Hatori on the other hand was forced into a suit by Shigure. Shigure and Kyo had to practically drag Hatori out to Ayame so they could leave on time. Shigure has to grab Hatori's arm and link it through Ayame's before they walked out the door.

"Have fun!" Shigure waved from the doorstep. Yuki and Kyo were laughing inside.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Hatori groaned.

"It's not that bad. It could have been worse." Ayame chuckled.

"Your dress is elegant and you have a cute voice." Hatori complimented.

"You really think so! Now I know how Yuki feels." Ayame blushed pink.

"Did I just say that." Hatori stuttered and stumbled.

"You did and that was really nice of you." Ayame gushed.

They arrive at the festival, Ayame still blushing slightly and Hatori actually attempting to think all of his thoughts through first before talking. To be gentleman like, Hatori asked Ayame to dance and they saw Yuki and Kyo there.

"I don't really know how to dance so this could be interesting." Hatori sighed.

"I know how to dance. Just stay with my lead." Ayame said brightly.

"I am glad to be with you and no one else." Hatori murmured and kisses Ayame's cheek. As Hatori was doing that, Yuki and Kyo danced by.

"Are you being serious?" Ayame asked blushing a bright red.

"You blush as much as Yuki. That really does prove that you are sisters." Hatori teased Ayame.

"I can't help it anymore than Yuki could. I am a woman now." Ayame stuttered.

It was finally the last dance of the night. Yuki and Kyo were sitting on a bench. Ayame and Hatori were still dancing to the slow music. Hatori slowly leans in toward her and grabs her chin and kisses her. Yuki widened her eyes and practically fell off the bench. Kyo had to catch her.

"Tell me I am not seeing things." Yuki groaned.

"You are not seeing things. I wish I could not see this." Kyo groaned.

"What if they get married? What if they have children?" Yuki freaked.

"I am pretty confident that they won't have kids and I doubt that they would get married. Calm down Yuki." Kyo reassured.

As Ayame and Hatori were walking down the side walk, a boy was walking in front of Ayame. Hatori grabbed Ayame and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her for a minute. They continued when the boy was past them. They were nearing the house when Ayame spoke.

"Are you going to stay in the living room tonight?" Ayame asked curiously.

"I was planning on it. Why?" Hatori sighed.

"Great! You can stay with me in my room." Ayame squealed. Hatori had to cover his ears.

"Fine." Hatori said wearily.

Hatori followed Ayame up to her room quietly because everyone else was sleeping. Ayame put on a night gown and went to bed next to Hatori. The next morning Hatori woke up facing Ayame. Shigure then burst through the door to see that.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Secret

"Oh dear. Please tell me Hatori that you did not get to third base with Ayame." Shigure asked panicked.

"No I didn't and I must have been quite tired if Ayame talked me into doing this." Hatori muttered. Shigure walked over to Hatori and slaps him on the back of his head.

"Nice going, Hatori." Shigure sighed. Ayame rolls over and grabs Hatori by the torso.

"Oh my gosh! I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" Hatori gasped out.

"Do you need help?" Shigure asked amused.

"What do you think?"Hatori gasped out again. Shigure grabs Ayame's arms from around Hatori and attempts to get her arms off. Ayame then woke up to Shigure leaning slightly over her.

"What are you doing Shigure? Why are you touching me?" Ayame yawned.

"To be quite honest, right now I am trying not to fall on top of you. I am touching you because I had to let Hatori breathe again. Yuki is right when she says that you give hugs that make people not be able to breathe." Shigure answered.

"Now I learned my lesson to never do this again because I don't want Shigure to come to let me breathe again." Hatori stammered out between breaths.

"I do come with bad news. That's the only reason why I came in here in the first place. Hatsuharu is coming over to give something to Yuki and he is more than likely going to see you. I was thinking the two of you should go out on another date if you don't want Haru to find out about this." Shigure explained.

"We should just tell Haru what happened. He didn't have a problem keeping the secret about Yuki, so I'm sure he could keep this one too." Hatori chose.

"We should go on another date! We could go to the movies or a restaurant and see how that works out." Ayame sang.

"NO! Not another date. I refuse to leave this house to go on a date." Hatori stuttered out.

"But it would be so much fun. We could bring Yuki and Kyo and double date." Ayame pouted.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING ON ANOTHER DATE AND THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER!" Hatori shouted. Haru walked in through the front door of the house. He heard shouting from upstairs so he followed the shouts into Ayame's room. He opened the door slightly and stared inside and listened to the arguments.

"You are so mean. These kinds of things don't happen every day. What changed since yesterday?" Ayame pouted, her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Please don't cry Aaya. It's just that if someone has to find out, I'd rather say it then them see it first." Hatori soothed her. "I am the same as yesterday. Today I just am thinking things through first." Hatori starts to reach out towards her when they all hear the door swing open. Haru walks in and they all freeze.


	5. Chapter 5: Hatori's Confession

"So Ayame is a woman now. Am I seeing this correctly?" Haru mused. Haru walks closer to Ayame and he reached towards Ayame's chest.

"These are real?" Haru asked astonished.

"Don't touch her!" Hatori shouted and yanked Haru back. "Ayame is still older than you and you can't just come barging in here doing whatever you want!" Everyone stared at him. "I just said what I was thinking. Great."

"Are you crushing on Ayame?" Haru asked curiously.

"No, Ayame is his girlfriend." Shigure laughed.

"Great. Just make fun of one thing that I was forced to do and it then becomes reality." Hatori muttered as he stalked out of the room. Ayame follows Hatori out to the backyard. Hatori sits on the porch and Ayame goes and sits next him.

"Are you ok? You seem to often change your mind about things." Ayame asked.

"I'm fine. Haru may be right about what he said and it's driving me crazy. I literally can't think straight anymore." Hatori sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked again.

"I might actually have a crush on you like everyone had been saying." Hatori groaned.

"Why do you have a crush on me?" asked Ayame with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I think it started on the morning when you yelled at me to come. When I walked in, I couldn't think straight when I saw you. I still can't think straight when you are around. All of my thoughts jumble up and then I'm saying things that don't usually come out of my mouth. I just can't think straight when you are around. I can make better decisions when you aren't around and I miss your company when I'm not with you." Hatori sighed, not meeting Ayame's eyes.

"Do I really do that to you?" Ayame blushed pink.

"Yes, you do." Hatori said gently. He pulled her close to him and kisses her slowly. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo walked out of the house followed by Haru.

"Ahem!" Shigure coughed. Hatori and Ayame ignored them. Shigure had to go over to them and pull them apart. Ayame was still blushing slightly pink and Hatori looked down.

"Don't do that to people. We were worried you guys actually left. Ayame, you should know not to go outside in your form." Shigure scolded. He took Ayame and hugged her. Ayame got to the point of she was struggling to break out of his grip. Shigure's fingers roamed her body slightly. His fingers roamed around Ayame's back and slightly around her chest. Ayame finally got out of his grip and she ran away from him. She ended up tripping right into Hatori and Hatori had to catch her.

Hatori was very shocked at what just happened to Ayame. He moves Ayame behind him so he is standing between Ayame and Shigure. Yuki and Kyo are staring at what happened with wide eyes and shock registering on their faces.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Hatori shouted. Hatori then punched Shigure in the eye.

"I bet Hatori and Ayame will get married. Wouldn't that be funny." Haru chuckled. Hatori walks over to him and smacks him across the face.

"You aren't going to get married are you? It's too early." Yuki freaked out. As it got later, it started to get really cold as the wind started to blow. Ayame got too cold and it couldn't be helped, she turned into a snake after she shivered for a minute. Hatori and Yuki ran over to her.

"Will she be ok?" Yuki fretted.

"I don't know. She should be fine, it is just cold weather, but she will probably be sick." Hatori concluded. Hatori grabbed Ayame and brought her back to her room and placed her on the bed and waited for her to turn back into a woman. Hatori sat in the chair and grabbed some papers and started to write.


	6. Chapter 6: Ayame's Moment

Hatori got caught up in his writing. As he was writing, suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He jolted away from the hand and turned around to see Ayame in an elegant gown and his eyes widened. Ayame was wearing a light blue gown with little flower and swirl designs on it. She had clear lip gloss on and her was pulled back by a blue bow, but her hair was still down.

"Are you ok?" Hatori stuttered out.

"I'm a little dizzy and I have a slight headache." Ayame smiled.

"Sit down on the bed." Hatori sighed. "You have a fever. You shouldn't get up if you really do feel dizzy. Just stay in bed and all of us will help you when you need it."

"But I feel fine. I don't want to stay in here until I'm better. Must I really stay in bed Hatori?" Ayame pouted.

"Yes. You must stay in bed. I don't want you to get anymore sick than you are. Please stay in bed Aaya." Hatori pleaded with Ayame.

"Very well, but please don't let Shigure touch me again." Ayame said.

"Trust me; I don't plan to let Shigure touch you again. Go to sleep now and get some rest." Hatori smiled.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep." Ayame yawned.

"Fine, but only till you fall asleep." Hatori sighed. Hatori sat down on the bed and laid next to Ayame. When Hatori noticed Ayame sleeping he started to get up, but Ayame prevented him from getting up. Ayame wrapped her arms around Hatori's torso again, but this time lightly. Hatori couldn't get up so he ended up falling asleep with Ayame very close to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Shigure's Transformation

In the morning, Hatori woke up to find Ayame practically lying on top of him. Ayame's whole upper body was pressed on his body. Hatori couldn't move without risking harming Ayame. Then Shigure burst through the door, panicking. When Hatori saw Shigure he just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are just joking." Hatori groaned.

"This is real, tell me what's happening." Shigure groaned.

"Ok. Your hair is longer, about shoulder length now and your eyes are slightly bigger. You are about an inch or so taller than normal and your voice hasn't changed much, it is only slightly higher. Your chest is slightly noticeable. It is not as noticeable as Ayame's and it isn't flat like Yuki's." Hatori observed.

"That's all you have to tell me?" Shigure asked.

"I can only see so much with Ayame sleeping on me." Hatori snapped.

"Why is Ayame sleeping on you? How I am seeing this, it looks like you two did something naughty." Shigure laughed.

"I woke up with her on me. I fell asleep with her next to me. I wasn't even planning on sleeping in here, thank you." Hatori snapped.

"Shigure, you look like a girl. Are you actually a woman now?" Ayame yawned.

"Yes I'm a woman and you are still asleep if you haven't realized you are basically lying on top of Hatori." Shigure smirked. Hatori attempted to glare at Shigure, but Ayame turned her body so her face was within inches of Hatori's face.

"Sorry. I don't know how I got to be on top of you." Ayame stuttered.

"It's fine. It's really my fault. I shouldn't have fallen asleep next to you." Hatori smiled.

"Great! Then you won't mind me doing this." Ayame sang and then kissed Hatori, who was still registering what she was saying. "I think we should go to the lake this morning. All of us. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"YES!" Shigure shouted.

"I guess we can." Hatori stuttered out. "I will go tell Kyo and Yuki and let the two of you find a swim suit to wear. Please choose an appropriate swim wear Shigure." Hatori walks out of the room and finds Yuki and Kyo in their room.

"Apparently it was decided that we are going to the lake this morning. Yuki, you might want to go into Ayame's room. She and Shigure are picking out swim wear." Hatori said as he walked in the room.

"What do you mean Ayame and Shigure are picking out swim wear? And you left them alone after what happened yesterday?" Kyo asked astonished.

"It so happens that Shigure is a woman now. I have not had a good morning so far. I sort of want Yuki there because I don't trust Shigure to choose an appropriate swim suit." Hatori sighed.

"Great, a house overrun by females. What has life become?" Kyo groaned.

"Shigure would never listen to me, but I'll go anyway because I want to choose a swim suit." Yuki said and left. Kyo and Hatori changed into swim trunks and went to the living room to wait for the girls.

"So, you said you have had a bad morning so far. Why is that?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Well, I fell asleep next to Ayame last night only because she ended up grabbing on to me. I woke up to find her whole upper body on me and then Shigure comes in panicking. I observed things for Shigure and then things went downhill." Hatori sighed.

"That does sound like a bad morning. As long as you don't do anything when you sleep next to someone, even on accident." Kyo laughed. Hatori smacked him on the arm.


	8. Chapter 8: The Lake

Shigure came down first. Shigure was wearing a light green bikini Kyo had a look of shock when he saw Shigure and then he laughed. Hatori just felt relieved.

Yuki and Ayame came down together. Ayame was wearing a pink bikini with a nice flower on one of the bikini tops. Yuki wore a purple one piece with swirl designs on it and frills on the straps. Hatori and Kyo stared at them with wide eyes and their mouths slightly ajar.

"Why are you guys staring?" Yuki and Ayame asked shyly.

"You look nice Yuki. I like that you chose to be different than the other two." Kyo stammered out. Yuki blushed red.

"That's a good color on you Ayame. Yet I'm not surprised that that is what you chose." Hatori stuttered. Ayame blushed pink.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shigure smirked. Everyone got in the car and Hatori drove down to the lake. When they got there, they saw Haru there.

"Did someone tell Haru that we were going to be here?" Yuki questioned.

"Unless Shigure called him, no, I don't think so." Kyo groaned. They got out of the car and walked down to the lake. As they got closer, they split up. Kyo and Yuki went one way and Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure went the other way. All of them trying to avoid Haru.

Haru sees Yuki as she was running by with Kyo. Haru stares at Yuki as she stops to catch her breath. Kyo notices that Haru is staring at her. Kyo then picks up Yuki and runs and he jumps into the lake with her. Yuki screamed.

Meanwhile, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were finding chairs by the lake. Ayame started to pester Hatori as soon as they sat down.

"Can I sit in your lap?" Ayame asks innocently.

"No!" Hatori panicked.

"Too bad!" Ayame sang and sat down in his lap anyway. Hatori starts to play with Ayame's hair. Shigure stares at Hatori incredulously.

"Umm… Hatori, what are you doing?" Shigure asked wide-eyed. Hatori's hand froze where it was, tangled in Ayame's hair.

"What am I doing?!" Hatori gasped.

"Keep playing with my hair." Ayame sighed. "I like it. It feels different than a brush. I wonder why?" Hatori continued to play with her hair and Shigure started to laugh.

"You have changed so much Tori-san. You would never have done something like that before and now you will. You two should get married." Shigure snickered. Hatori glared at Shigure.

"Let's go swim, Hatori!" Ayame said and got off of Hatori's lap. Ayame grabbed Hatori's hand and ran with him to the pool and she jumped in, letting go of his hand at the last minute and he fell in.

"I can't believe you just did that." Hatori choked out. Ayame laughed and swam underwater. As she was swimming her foot got caught on some seaweed and she couldn't move. Hatori noticed that she hasn't come up yet and he went underwater and found her struggling with the seaweed. Hatori untangled her foot and swam up with her. Hatori then carried Ayame back to the chair, Ayame shivering. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were waiting for them and they all gasped when they saw Ayame shivering in Hatori's arms.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea." Ayame stammered out.

"No, it wasn't." Hatori said as he wrapped Ayame in a towel. "We should probably head back." They all got in the car and Hatori drove back to the house. He carried Ayame back into her room and put her in bed.

"If you want to change, please wait for me to leave the room." Hatori pleaded to her. Ayame ignored him and starts to unclasp her bikini top and Hatori widens his eyes.

"Oh no!" Hatori stuttered. He turned around to run out of the room, but he slips on a puddle of water and face plants on the floor.

"You know what? I am just going to stay here, staring at the floor until you are done changing." Hatori muttered. Ayame laughed and started to put her clothes on. Yuki walks in and almost trips over Hatori.

"Hatori! What are you doing on the floor?" Yuki questioned.

"Well, your sister tried to undress in front of me and I was going to run out the door, but I slipped and I decided I would just stay here until she is clothed." Hatori sighed.

"Of course Ayame would do that." Yuki sighed. "Shigure wants you to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight. She says she is tired of seeing you two sleeping in one room."

"Those times were accidents and I guess that would be nice to have a bed for myself." Hatori said.

"Good night!" Ayame sang as Hatori walked out of the room. Hatori fell asleep right away.


	9. Chapter 9: Hatori's Transformation

Hatori woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror and screams. Ayame comes bursting through the door and screams in happiness, where as Hatori screams in fear. Ayame is now guy again.

"You look so adorable!" Ayame gushed.

"I don't know how I'm a girl now. This was not supposed to happen. I refuse to leave this room." Hatori groaned.

"Yes, you are. I am going to put you in a nice kimono and do your hair and make you look really cute." Ayame gushed. Hatori blushed and tried to get away from Ayame.

"I look just fine." Hatori protested.

"No you don't. Not with how you look now." Ayame smirked.

"How do I look now?" Hatori asked panicked.

"Your hair is really long. It goes all the way down your back now. Your eyes are now bigger than they were before. Your eyes make you look really cute! You haven't changed in height. Your voice is higher now. I bet if you ever asked for something, you would get it because you are really adorable now. Oh, and your chest is very noticeable. Your chest is as noticeable as mine was when I was a girl." Ayame chuckled. Hatori starts to run away from Ayame, but Ayame grabs Hatori by her hair.

"Let me go!" Hatori cried out.

"Nope. I am going to put you in a really cute dress." Ayame laughed. Hatori groaned.

"I don't want to wear a dress." Hatori protested.

"You don't get a choice in that matter." Ayame said. Ayame put Hatori in a long blue gown with lace on the back. He pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put a blue bow right above the ponytail. He put pink lip gloss on her lips and a little bit of blue eye shadow.

"There! Now you look presentable! Come, let's go downstairs and show everyone how good I am at making people look even prettier than before." Ayame laughed. Hatori blushes a light pink.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were in the living room talking about how Shigure was a guy again. Ayame first walked in alone and everyone gasped because he was a guy again, and not a girl. Ayame then walked out and walked back in, dragging Hatori with him. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw her.


	10. Chapter 10: Akito's Visit

"Did you and Ayame just switch? It was the opposite last night." Yuki questioned.

"Basically that is what happened I guess. I just woke up like this and I am assuming Ayame woke up back to normal." Hatori sighed. Everyone stared at her and then they were all gushing at her.

"You have the cutest little voice ever!" Shigure gushed.

"Shigure is totally right about that!" Yuki gushed.

"Your voice is cute, I guess." Kyo sort of gushed.

"You are so adorable!" Ayame gushed and hugged Hatori. Hatori blushed red and tried to push him away from her. Ayame then kisses Hatori. Shigure starts to freak out and throws a pillow at the two of them.

"What was that for?" Ayame shouted and throws the pillow back at Shigure. Suddenly, Ayame's phone rings and the caller ID is Akito. "Don't throw the pillow back at me. Akito is calling me for whatever reason."

"**Hello?" Ayame answered.**

"_**Hi. I need Hatori to come over. I am sick and need his assistance." Akito coughed.**_

"**I am sorry. Hatori is unavailable right now." Ayame chuckled.**

"_**What do you mean Hatori is unavailable. I need him to come over here or I will go over to your house myself." Akito snapped.**_

"**Hatori is busy right now. Me and Shigure are throwing pillows at each other, so if you don't mind I got to go. Bye!" Ayame chuckled nervously and hung up.**

"So, what did Akito want?" Shigure questioned.

"Well, Akito may be coming over because I said Hatori is too busy to go over there." Ayame laughed nervously.

"Well that's just great. Half of us are girls now and ummm some of us are more noticeable than others." Shigure groaned.

"All of you, off to your rooms! Don't come out until Akito leaves." Shigure panicked.

Akito arrives at the house and walks in through the door. Akito finds Ayame, Shigure, and Kyo in the living room, all of them looking nonchalant with a worried expression on their faces.

"Ok. What's going on?" Akito asked.

"Whaa? Nothing is going on. Everything is fine." Shigure said nervously.

"Something is going on. I can feel it. Where is Hatori?" Akito questioned.

"Hatori left to go somewhere. I don't know where Hatori went or will be back." Ayame stammered. Right at that moment, Hatori tripped and fell on the table, causing it to crash down.

"Hatori is here and now I will go see him." Akito says and starts to walk upstairs to Hatori's room.

Akito walked into Hatori's room to see Hatori sprawled on her stomach on the floor. Akito just stared at Hatori for a minute, a little shocked to see Hatori on the floor. Hatori then sits up and turns toward the door and then freezes when she sees Akito. Akito stares at Hatori with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Hatori's Unwanted Date

"What happened to you? Is this what Ayame meant went he said you were unavailable? You being a girl?" Akito stammered out.

"I guess. He didn't really tell me what was happening. I just was forced up here. I did not have a choice in the matter." Hatori bit out.

"What happened to your voice, it's so high now. You completely have changed. How did this even happen?" Akito freaked out.

"Why is it that whenever I talk everyone starts gushing or freaking out? This is so not fair." Hatori whined.

"You are doing everything you wouldn't do. You are not clumsy. I assume that from the crashing sounds before I even came up here. Your voice is different and you don't whine." Akito offered. Hatori attempts to glare Akito. Akito laughed. "You can't glare very well anymore. Your facial expressions are too soft now."

"I am just having a bad couple of days, all starting with Yuki turning into a girl four months ago." Hatori sighed and then immediately covered her mouth. Akito gaped at her.

"What do you mean Yuki is a girl." Akito yelled. Shigure and Ayame look upstairs with very worried expressions when they heard Akito yell.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that." Hatori stuttered.

Akito runs off to Yuki's to confirm Hatori's statement. Akito barges into Yuki's room to see Yuki reading a book. Yuki immediately stands up when she sees Akito and then gasps.

"Akito?! What are you doing here?" Yuki stammered out.

"To confirm if Hatori's words were true. I now see that it was true." Akito said. Hatori runs into Yuki's room, her eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to say that. It just spilled out as I was complaining." Hatori cried out.

"I think I will stay for a bit. I will stay in one of the spare rooms." Akito said. Yuki ran downstairs to tell Ayame and Shigure the devastating news

"Akito is going to stay for a while." Yuki groaned when she saw them.

"What?! Why does Akito need to stay for a while? Does she know about you and Hatori?" Shigure questioned.

"Yes, Akito knows about me and Hatori. Oh, by the way, Hatori is back in her room crying." Yuki said in dismay.

"Hatori is really crying?" Ayame said with puzzlement.

"Hatori crying is something you don't see." Shigure chuckled. Shigure and Ayame run up the stairs to Hatori's room and see her on the bed crying. Hatori is curled in a ball on the far side of her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Girls must cry a lot or when they cry it is usually noticeable." Ayame stated. Shigure and Ayame walk over to the bed and sit down next to her and try to comfort her.

"Perhaps you should think things through first." Shigure told Hatori. Shigure then hugged Hatori, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Shigure then grabbed the top of her V-neck dress and started to tug it down. Hatori gasped and then struggled to get out of his grasp. Ayame suddenly grabbed Hatori by her waist and yanked her back.

"You idiot! Don't touch her again! You aren't even supposed to be touching girls like that!" Ayame shouted at Shigure. Akito walks in the room and she gasps.

"This is so not what it looks like." Shigure groaned.

"I feel like I am always in the middle of something that goes on in this house. I always get involved one way or another." Hatori muttered.

"Should I come back later so you can sort this out?" Akito smirked.

"No! I am going to take Hatori to the park." Ayame announced and dragged Hatori out of the room.

"Do I even get a choice in this?" Hatori questioned as they were going by the living room. Yuki and Kyo stared at them.

"No, you do not get a choice in the matter." Ayame said gleefully.

"Great." Hatori groaned. Kyo glanced over at Hatori and shook his head.

"When it comes to Ayame wanting to do something, you never get a choice. I thought you would know that by now Hatori." Kyo stated.

Ayame takes Hatori outside and they start walking to the park. Ayame let Hatori lead the way to the park. Hatori stared at the ground the whole way there while Ayame kept glancing at her and smiling slightly.


	12. Chapter 12: Reality Check

"This is going to be fun. I was thinking we could just walk around the park." Ayame started to say and then he sees Momiji.

"I don't know if fun is the right word to describe it. Is that Momiji?" Hatori asked, widening her eyes. "Momiji can't see me. My life is really going downhill with everything that happens."

"You can only hope he doesn't come over here then." Ayame said, grabbing Hatori's hand. Momiji then sees Ayame and walks over.

"Do you have a girlfriend now Ayame?" Momiji asked. Hatori looked at Momiji with a surprised look.

"I'm Hatori, same person you have known for a while. I do not look that different." Hatori snapped.

"Hatori! But you're a girl now!" Momiji said shocked. "And for the record, you do look very different. You look like a woman now!"

"Ok, I have had enough of this. I am taking you home this instant." Ayame stated and dragged Hatori home.

"Thank you." Hatori muttered. Ayame dragged Hatori the whole way back and burst through the front door with Hatori in tow.

"Back so soon? I thought you would have stayed longer." Shigure smirked.

"Screw you! Just shut up!" Hatori snapped. Everyone stares at her, shocked. "Yes, I just said that."

"Do you have an attitude? I think I like you better as a guy." Shigure snickered.

"So do I!" Hatori growled and stomped up to her bedroom. Ayame felt stalkerish and followed her up.

"I am going to stay with you until you calm down." Ayame sighed and sat down on the bed next to Hatori.

"Whatever." Hatori yawned and fell asleep in Ayame's arms.

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame woke up screaming at the top of their lungs. Yuki and Kyo come running down the stairs.

"Are you guys ok?" Yuki asked.

"I was dating Ayame and I liked it." Hatori stuttered his facial expression in complete horror and he was shuddering.

"No, you really were dating Ayame" Kyo laughed.

"WHAT!" Hatori shouted.

"Just kidding!" Kyo laughed even more.

"What else was in your dream?' Yuki questioned.

"You don't want to know" Hatori groaned. Yuki and Kyo shrugged and walked away while the trio sat shaking for the next couple of hours.


End file.
